


【摄殓】驱魔秘闻21

by Gloria123



Category: IDENTITY V
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria123/pseuds/Gloria123





	【摄殓】驱魔秘闻21

话虽如此，但伊索其实对上下问题并不是很介意——跟喜欢的人上床，上面还是下面又有什么关系？重要的是彼此爱抚、彼此满足的过程，只要过程融洽开心，谁在上面他倒是无所谓。  
所以，伊索默许了现在这种“顺其自然”的状态。约瑟夫压在他身上低头吻他的唇，他就主动打开齿关配合对方的吻，尽管男人的吻一反往常地带有侵略性质，这只狼像是终于暴露出了自己的本性，霸道地夺取主动权攻城略地之后，甚至还会在亲吻的间隙用犬齿轻轻咬伊索的嘴唇，直到把身下人亲到嘴唇红肿、喘不上气才作罢。  
这个吻结束的时候，伊索望了约瑟夫一眼，又不好意思地移开视线，默默地把自己合拢的双腿打开了一些。约瑟夫很明显愣了一下，不过接下来，他便微笑了起来。他撩开伊索额前灰色的碎发，吻了吻伊索的额头，然后便伸出手继续解开伊索的衣襟，动作轻柔，像是在拆一份最珍贵的礼物。  
驱魔人的衣服难解，胸前的衣扣全是皮带卡扣，伊索这时才意识到这设计毫无意义，简直不像是用来防敌，而是用来防狼用的——不过很明显，今天这狼是防不住了。约瑟夫紧紧压在伊索身上，下身硬梆梆地顶在身下人张开的双腿间，伊索几乎能从皮肤的触感感觉到约瑟夫的尺寸和形状。说起来，上次自己帮他……的时候，怎么没意识到约瑟夫有这么大？  
伊索有点发愣，而此时，身上的约瑟夫已经解开了他的上衣，露出了他衣物之下略显瘦弱的白皙胸膛。年轻人即使有力气也没什么肌肉，身体很好摸也很好亲，约瑟夫用手抚过伊索光滑的皮肤，沿着伊索的锁骨一路亲下去。伊索这才回神，他身体下意识地瑟缩了一下，引得约瑟夫顿了顿：“对了。忽然想起来，你要不把手机关下机？省得你朋友再给你打电话。”  
饶是伊索正处于又动情又紧张的关键时刻，也不由得突然出了戏。这只狼是有多记仇？伊索红着脸憋了半天，憋出一句：“其实倒也没事，国际电话很贵的他不会打……算了，还是关了吧。”  
约瑟夫微笑着点点头，起身去关两人的手机。伊索看着绚丽如深海的天花板大脑放空，胸口前刚被约瑟夫吮吻过的地方又热又湿，像是无时无刻不在提醒着伊索即将发生的事情。过了一会儿，约瑟夫手里拿着东西重新上了床：“两个手机都关了，还拿了点东西回来，我觉得可以用用。”  
说着，他举起一个按摩棒的盒子，在伊索眼前晃了晃。伊索顿时呆了，他看看约瑟夫又看看按摩棒盒子，结结巴巴地问：“你、你不是说这种事，还、还是靠自己比较好吗？”  
“虽说是这样，可是我指甲太尖了，怕伤到你。”约瑟夫的眉毛耷拉下来，他看看自己的手指，又看看手里的按摩棒，“你别怕，我给你挑了尺寸比较小的，也不会用震动功能。第一次总不能直接切入正题，要准备一下才好。”  
伊索之前也看过一些关于男男性事的科普，他当然明白约瑟夫是在说扩张。眼见约瑟夫动手解开了他腰间的皮带扣，又拽着他的长裤动手向下扯，伊索咽了咽口水，终于下定决心开口阻止约瑟夫使用道具的行为：“还是不要用那个了，用……你的手……吧。”  
万一自己被道具弄到有反应，甚至高潮……那也太丢脸了，伊索想，他宁愿疼一点。  
接下来，他看到身上的约瑟夫顿了片刻，然后笑了，笑容美得像三月的暖阳：“那好啊，我也更希望能亲自碰触伊索。”  
伊索的脸又红了个透。他任由约瑟夫褪下他的长裤，露出他那原本被驱魔人厚重衣物遮盖得很好的下体；那里早已完全硬了起来，顶端溢出的前列腺液在款式单纯的纯白棉质内裤上留下一片晕染的水渍。约瑟夫手掌覆上那一处凸起的地方，隔着布料不轻不重地揉了伊索两把，然后将对方的内裤扯下，捡起刚才被自己带上床的润滑剂小包装袋，撕开。  
这还是伊索第一次在约瑟夫面前展露身体最私密的部位，即使早有准备，此时的伊索还是紧张到全身僵硬。好在约瑟夫并没打算发表什么让伊索更羞耻的看法，他只是用手指蘸上润滑剂，摸索到伊索身后那处隐秘的穴口，戳了进去。那是片尚未被开发的处女地，甬道紧窒而干热，跟它的主人那副动情的模样毫不相符。尽管如此，约瑟夫却很耐心，这似乎还是他第一次如此耐心。  
他将蘸着湿润滑腻润滑液的手指推进身下人体内，又缓缓抽出来，动作间模拟着交媾的抽插节奏，很小心地没让自己过于锋利的指甲把身下人弄疼。他察觉到伊索的呼吸很快暧昧而炽热起来，这个平时强气又能打的小驱魔人现在身体总算软了下来，乖巧地躺在床上任他折腾。约瑟夫环着伊索的腰把他从床上捞起来一点，伊索就乖乖伸手搂住约瑟夫的脖子，身体配合地贴上去。感觉到指尖所及紧热的甬道终于柔软了些，约瑟夫放慢手上动作的速度，低头问伊索：“有点感觉了？”  
伊索看了他一眼，眼神又从他脸上飘开，只是搂着约瑟夫脖子的手臂又收紧了点。约瑟夫心领神会，他没有开伊索的玩笑，只是内心不乏赞叹地想：自己的恋人真是可爱得出人意料，床下算得上一本正经，床上却这么软。  
当然，“体质”也不错。约瑟夫听着耳边伊索愈发凌乱的呼吸，这样想着。身下人的身体不难开发，在经过了约瑟夫几分钟耐心的戳弄、按压之后，那里已经逐渐柔软湿润了起来。约瑟夫抽出含在伊索体内的两根手指，正打算加入第三根，就注意到怀里的伊索抬起了头，用泛红湿润的眼睛渴望地看着他，一只手也不知何时向自己下身探了过来。约瑟夫明白过来伊索的意思，顿时哭笑不得：“你觉得你现在能行吗？”  
“能行。”伊索抿着唇用力把约瑟夫的长裤扯下来，“不要忍了，你都忍了好久了。再说，我也……想要。”  
后一句话在床上向来是所有男人的死穴。约瑟夫眼睛眯了眯，放开环住伊索腰肢的手让对方躺平，自己的身体压进伊索腿间：“你说过的话可别后悔，等等我进去的时候，就算你疼我也不会停的。”  
说着，他扶着自己硕大硬挺的茎身抵在伊索下身穴口，在那窄小的入口处磨蹭了几下，然后沉下腰，将自己慢慢顶了进去。  
他察觉到被自己茎身强行顶开的柔软肉壁紧得惊人，也察觉到伊索身体那一瞬间的僵硬。

也是直到这时，伊索才切身地明白，约瑟夫说的是对的。狼人的那东西尺寸过于可观，伊索先前只知道这个尺寸放到他看过的“教育片”里都是佼佼者，却没想过这东西真的插进来时会有多疼。现在的他只感觉全身最脆弱敏感的那个地方被一柄灼热坚硬的肉刃强行顶入，那种感觉又疼又涨，就像是要被顶到破开了。他疼得想流泪，可约瑟夫偏生真的没打算停，男人一鼓作气将自己顶到了最深处，终于结束这场酷刑时，伊索竟然有种小腹都被顶鼓了的错觉。  
他忍不住低头看了看，还好，肚子还是平的。他注意到自己身前原本挺立的茎身已经被疼到半软，约瑟夫的身体正与自己的紧密相连，硕大的那东西完全埋进自己后面的那处小穴，画面看起来不可思议。他眨眨泛着湿气的眼，开口时才意识到自己声音有点哑：“真的好疼，我看片子里这样明明没问题的……”  
“你傻吗？”约瑟夫差点忍不住一拳锤在伊索脑袋上，他下身也被伊索箍得生疼，几乎快要让人体会不到被紧致内壁包裹的舒爽，“片子那都是什么情况，你跟片子里能比？”  
伊索张张嘴，最后却没能说出来话。约瑟夫看着他那双湿湿的眼睛，倒是体会到了此时伊索的委屈。于是他又心软下来，低下头亲亲伊索的额头：“乖，忍一忍就不疼了。等你放松下来我们就动一动，这样你不仅不会再疼，还会很舒服。”  
“……嗯。”伊索乖顺地点头。约瑟夫伸手将伊索张开的双腿打得更开，引导它们盘上自己的腰，然后低下头继续亲吻伊索，也动手在对方裸露的肌肤上轻柔爱抚。过了不久，他感到伊索开始主动回应他的亲吻，下身被牢牢箍住的感觉也减轻了几分，于是他这才开始了抽插的动作，他浅浅抽出一点，然后下身用力顶进去。与此同时，他听到身下人一声软绵绵的哼声。  
这无疑鼓励了约瑟夫。男人没有再犹豫，他正式开始了他深深浅浅的抽插，动作幅度不大且不断变换着角度，把身下的人顶得身体摇摇晃晃。伊索双腿盘在约瑟夫腰上迎合着男人的插弄，他衣衫凌乱，又被顶得眼神涣散、脸颊泛红，身上全没了平时严肃甚至冷淡的气质，反而显得柔软可口，让人忍不住想去欺负。这让约瑟夫不由加大了下身抽动的幅度，他感到随着他的动作，那窄小的穴口痉挛着愈发裹紧了自己深埋在对方身体里的肉茎，然而，甬道的内部却已逐渐被自己操干到湿软，不再紧窒到箍得人发疼——很明显，他们两人身体的磨合正渐入佳境。  
这想必是和恋人做爱时最开心的事：看着恋人因自己而动情的模样，共享最亲密的接触和最私密的快感，让两人的灵魂更紧密地贴合在一起。约瑟夫垂下眼帘，加快了进攻的速度。  
两具身体覆压在一起，约瑟夫上身衣物还好好地穿在身上，而伊索却已是衣襟大敞。衣物与身体相互摩擦着，被插弄的体内更是湿热得厉害，这一切似乎让这个冬天都炎热起来。伊索被约瑟夫做得舒服又难受，最初的疼痛逐渐过去，取而代之的是麻木的胀痛和摩擦间隐隐从身体内部升起的快感，这种快感让伊索觉得无措，他所能做的一切就是乖乖配合——将自己赤裸的双腿张得更开，更加热情地迎合身上人愈发猛烈的侵犯，让约瑟夫狠狠顶进自己身体的最深处。只有这样，那份不上不下熬得人难受的快感才能更强烈一些。  
这就是和喜欢的人做爱的感觉吗？伊索出神地望着自己身上的人，他喜欢的这个人在床上的样子和平时不太一样，房间昏暗温柔的光映在约瑟夫好看的侧脸上，照出对方眉头紧锁像是在忍耐什么的模样，有种平时少见的性感。他看了好一会儿，才意识到自己这样盯着看是不是太露骨了，赶忙把视线移开。可他才刚刚偏开头，约瑟夫就凑了上来，低沉好听的声音在他耳边轻声响起：“好看吗？”  
伊索顿时脸上一热，他什么都说不出来。约瑟夫埋在他体内抽动的阴茎忽然用力顶了他一下，男人的声音再度在他耳畔响起：“舒服吗？”  
“啊……！”忽然被顶到身体最深处，伊索猝不及防地呻吟了出来，软绵绵又高亢的叫声让他自己都吃了一惊，他赶忙捂住嘴。约瑟夫却在此时握住了他的手移开，动作温柔又不可拒绝：“别挡呀，我喜欢听你叫。”  
伊索的脸又红透了。空出来的手无处安放，伊索只得伸手环上约瑟夫的背，在被撞击的时候低低地叫出声。身体热得厉害，最敏感的身体内部被热硬硕大的性器一次次狠狠撞击，视线所及之处优雅浪漫的房间都仿佛随着约瑟夫的动作而摇摇晃晃。快感让伊索张开嘴不断低喘，早就被吻得红肿的唇瓣却被约瑟夫再度吻住，男人捞起他的腰将他抱在怀里，亲吻轻柔，下身动作却毫不留情，时而抽出大半又狠狠顶进伊索身体最深处，时而在一记深插后埋进伊索体内慢条斯理地辗转碾磨，直到把伊索折腾得快要哭出来，才放弃单独折磨伊索后面的主意，转而用手握住了伊索身前挺立的那根东西，手指灵活地刺激性器已经有些湿润的尖端。  
他应该是快了——伊索感受着体内愈发凶猛的抽插力度，模模糊糊地想着。他的状态更糟糕，已经被约瑟夫折腾到快要不行，里面被不知道属于谁的体液弄到湿濡，身前许久没被照顾的性器硬得厉害，约瑟夫还没摸两下他便忍不住在前后交加的快感中射了出来，乳白的精液溅了约瑟夫一手。  
可他结束了，约瑟夫还没结束。男人在他体内毫不留情地狠狠撞击，每一次撞进去都引起高潮后伊索后穴的微微痉挛。身下人的身体里又湿又热又软，还恋恋不舍地裹着约瑟夫的性器不放，这让男人再也忍受不住，在最后几次凶狠的抽插之后，他深深顶进伊索身体内部，在里面释放了出来。  
微凉的精液涌进身体，明明是与体温相似的温度，伊索却在那一瞬间下意识地蜷起了腿。终于结束了？伊索的大脑还没脱离高潮后的晕眩，他勉力抬起眼皮看向约瑟夫，发现约瑟夫不知何时竟变成了一脸凝重的模样。与此同时，伊索意识到约瑟夫不但没有抽出来，深埋在自己体内的性器反而似乎变大了几分。这是怎么回事？伊索忍不住看向约瑟夫，一脸震惊和疑惑。  
约瑟夫脸色不太好看，他动了动嘴唇，终于说出了一句话：“我忽然想起来……你记得，我说过我会有类似于狼的返祖特质吧？”  
“……怎么了？”伊索张张嘴，他意识到自己的眼睛热得发疼，嗓子也干得厉害。  
“所以，这个也是。”约瑟夫一脸复杂地指了指两人身体的连接处，“犬科动物在交配里有一个很麻烦的特点，叫‘成结’。也就是说在高潮后一段时间内，我会拔不出来，而且这段时间里还会继续射精。”  
伊索眼前一黑。约瑟夫继续解释：“一般会持续几分钟到二十几分钟……我真的是刚想起来，之前清心寡欲太久我都忘了！”  
然而此时，伊索的脸色已经白了。约瑟夫看他这副模样，顿时一脸心疼与紧张，他低下头碰碰伊索的唇：“你忍一忍……忍一忍就好。”  
说着，他俯下身，用双臂把伊索圈进怀里。伊索过了好久才乖乖点了点头，他伸手将约瑟夫搂得更紧，声音有些哽咽：“你好大，弄得我好疼。”  
“是我的错。”饶是约瑟夫平时高傲惯了，此时面对伊索，他也愧疚到不行。他柔声安慰身下的人：“以后我会更小心的，不会再让你这么疼。”  
“可我还是好疼，你亲亲我。”伊索的声音发着颤，他像是疼得厉害，竟然一反常态地开始犯委屈和撒娇。约瑟夫心都软了，他吻上伊索半张的嘴唇，一遍遍地轻啄：“好，你说什么我都听你的。”  
好在这次成结没耗费太久，属于比较正常的十几分钟。最后抽出来的时候约瑟夫也不清楚自己射进去了多少，他只注意到最后抽出来时伊索的双腿还合不拢，初尝情事就被蹂躏了将近一个小时的红肿穴口半张着，约瑟夫抽出时还带出黏黏答答几滴精液。  
约瑟夫抽出来之后，伊索抿着唇扯过床边被子盖上身体，过程中全程垂着眼帘面无表情。约瑟夫看伊索这副模样，心里更是怂得不行，他小心翼翼蹭过去讨好：“伊索？感觉怎么样？”  
开玩笑，要是只因为上床的一时之快就丢了男朋友，约瑟夫宁愿什么都没发生过。


End file.
